


Exit Day

by Beedril



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedril/pseuds/Beedril
Summary: How Yellow Zircon emerged, and how she came to know our favorite blue defense attorney. For Courtship Week 2017 Day 1, First Meeting.





	Exit Day

Consciousness came to her in slow pulsing waves, and with each wave she became more and more aware of her surroundings. As her body began forming, she clawed her way out of the hard, rocky surface. She kept on digging with her newly formed hands, breaking her nails and making her hands bleed, until she emerged, and promptly fell flat on her face.

Completely bare, she tried to stand up on her legs, getting used to her form, but could not properly control her wobbly legs and instead sank to her knees. She looked up at the sky, but the light was too blinding for her unadjusted eyes. While the newly emerged gem inspected her surroundings, there were three figures approaching her.

While looking at her skin, which was a vibrant yellow color, and the gem placed at the base of her neck, the young gem did not notice the three strangers had stopped in front of her. One was a dark blue color and very thin, one was massive, lighter blue with greenish stripes, and the other one was shorter than the two and completely green. The dark blue gem cleared her throat and spoke, loud and clear

“Hello, Zircon Facet 1Z5L Cut 2FV! I see you have finally emerged!” The blue figure spoke. The yellow gem looked up and stopped playing with a random pebble she had found. The blue gem (a zircon, the new gem thought faintly) was just like her, all bones and long nosed, even her gem was placed in a similar place as hers and yet… there was something more to her. Maybe the way her blue skin shone in the sun, or how she stood, but stars. She was the most radiant sight the young gem had set eyes upon, even more so than the light of the exterior world.

“Ummm… does this zircon have some sort of defect that will not let her talk?” The Blue Zircon asked quietly to the other member of the group, an era One Peridot and the kindergarten overseer.

“All sensors show that she is prime condition. She is fit for serving homeworld” the Peridot delivered coldly, not looking up from her screen.

“And if she were defective, that’s why you have me!” the Imperial Jasper that had come to escort them delivered, showing a toothy grin and cracking her knuckles.

At this, Yellow Zircon cowered and Blue Zircon scowled at her. The blue tinted gem leaned down and spoke to the yellow one. “Oh, we’re not going to harm you. I’m sure you will be an excellent addition to the zircon caste. Maybe one day you will work in the Diamond’s court!”

“D-Do you truly believe that?” Yellow croaked. She honestly had no idea yet who these Diamonds were, but they sounded important.

“Sure! Now let’s go get you some clothes, you won’t be able to summon them for a while…”

And that was just the beginning of a marvelous relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm not dead! I was just too busy completing the fics for courtship week. I promise I haven't abandoned Kevin, Ex-human, after courtship week, there will be regular updates again.


End file.
